farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
M133
The M133 is a shotgun originally designed in Russia, which appears in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5. |price = Far Cry 3 *M133 - $660 *M133 "Bull" - $3,010 Far Cry 4 *M133 - K??? *M133 "Bull" - K228,750 Far Cry 5 *M133 - $1380 *M133 "The Grand Slam" - $3,600 or Far Cry New Dawn *Rusty M133 - 36 Components 68 Gears *Makeshift M133 MS - ??? *"Retro Sci-Fi" M133 M - Available as a pre-order bonus or through Season pass |attachments = Far Cry 3 M133 *None M133 "Bull" *Extended Barrel *Reflex Sights Far Cry 4 M133 *None M133 "Bull" *??? Far Cry 5 M133 *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Enhanced Ranger *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square *Extended Magazine |stats = |magazine = Far Cry 3 *7 *11 ("Bull") Far Cry 4 *7 Rounds Far Cry 5 *??? |variants = Far Cry 3 *M133 *M133 "Bull" Far Cry 4 *M133 *M133 "Bull" Far Cry 5 *M133 *M133 "The Grand Slam" *M133 M *M133 MS Far Cry New Dawn *Rusty M133 *Makeshift M133 MS *"Retro Sci-Fi" M133 M }} ''Far Cry 3 Tips and Uses The M133 is the first shotgun the player can acquire in single and multiplayer. It fires more slowly than the SPAS-12, and is weaker and shorter ranged than the 1887. Despite this, it is still an effective weapon at close ranges and easily obtained from killed enemies. It cannot be fitted with attachments, limiting its capacity of being improved. However, paint jobs for it are available. Availability The M133 can be acquired in single-player in the following ways: * Purchased at a store for $660 at any time after deactivating the first Radio Tower. * Unlocked for free at stores by deactivating 5 Radio Towers. * Picked up for free (and made free at stores) by picking it up off an enemy. ** The first mission in which you'll encounter enemies carrying shotguns is mission 8, Prison Break-in. ** You can also find enemies carrying shotguns towards the eastern part of the North Island. In Co-op the Privateer Chargers have their SMGs replaced with the M133.﻿ Signature Version The '''Bull' is the signature weapon version of the M133. It can be purchased early in the game in Far Cry 3 after the player has discovered 10 Relics. It is the strongest shotgun in Far Cry 3 and comes with an alternate paint job, reflex sights, and an extended barrel, and the Far Cry 4 version also including a suppressor. It also has improved stats which include damage and shell capacity. Signature weapons must be purchased at full price from the shop which is $3,010. The Bull features the best mobility in the game out of all weapons, with the mobility stat bar being maxed. The power of this weapon comes at the cost of range and rate of fire that can be found in the other shotguns in the game: 1887 and the SPAS-12 respectively. Gallery Bull.PNG|The signature Bull version Far Cry 3-21.jpg|Field use of the M133. FC3 M133 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the M133. FC3 M133 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the M133. FC3 Bull First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Bull. Far Cry 4 The Far Cry 4 variant of the M133 works almost identically to the Far Cry 3 variant. However, the commonality of the weapon in arena mode, and the close-quarters nature of the mode, as well as the large amounts of animals makes it very good for this mode, capable of easily dispatching many enemies and animals. The Bull signature returns as well, mostly unchanged save for the addition of a suppressor and a different price (K228,750), and is unlocked for purchase after completing two Bomb Defusing quests. It will dispatch Honey Badgers, Yaks, Bengal Tigers, Rhinos, White Chested & Himalayan Brown Bears with a single shot at 5-8 feet when a Recurve Bow might take 3 to 5 well-placed arrows at the same distance. Gallery M-133.jpg|The M133 laid out on a wooden crate. FC4 M133 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the M133. FC4 M133 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the M133. FC4 Bull First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Bull. 04-m113 opt.png|Full view of M133 04-bull opt.png|Full view of Bull ''Far Cry 5 The M133 shotgun returns in Far Cry 5 and was first shown in the E3 2017 showcase. It is commonly found in the hands of both resistance and cult members. M133= The base model that can be obtained very early in the game, the '''M133' is not the best, nor the worst of any of the shotguns in the game. Statistically identical to the modernized and shorter M133 M variant, the M133 has a low accuracy and range, a medium damage, and a slow rate of fire due to the pump-action mechanism. Save for an additional point of handling, even the SBS outclasses the shotgun in the range and accuracy categories, while the SPAS-12 is statistically identical except for double the rate of fire. Overall the M133 is best used in the early game, when no other shotguns are on hand. Even the D2 has the ability to outclass the M133 when used in capable hands. While the M133 can surely kill an enemy, it does not make it the easiest to do so. The M133 can be fitted with a suppressor, optical sight, extended magazine, and a weapon skin. ''Far Cry New Dawn Rusty M133= The Rusty M133 is the first Shotgun that the player acquires. It's a Rank 1 weapon and quickly becomes of little use. Perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. Makeshift M133 MS= The Makeshift M133 MS is the second Shotgun that the player aquires. It's a rank 2 weapon and possesses slightly more stopping power than its rusty counterpart. A Paint job variant, dubbed the "Retro Sci-Fi" M133 M appears as a separate weapon, available either as a pre-order bonus or through the season pass. Gallery Fc5 weapon m133.jpg|The base model M133 in ''Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon m133 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon m133 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon m133 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon m133 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon m133 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon m133 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon m133 skin silver.jpg|"SWAT Silver" Fc5 weapon m133 skin yellow.jpg|"Lemony Fresh" Fc5 weapon m133 skin camogreen.jpg|"Houseplant of Pain" Fc5 weapon m133 skin camospeck.jpg|"Ditch" Fc5 weapon m133 skin camobrown.jpg|"Prepper Pepper" Fc5 weapon m133 skin gold.jpg|"Carnelianaire", the Prestige Skin Sharky.png|Sharky Boshaw holding M133 in Far Cry 5 20190925_170327-1.jpg|M133,as appears in Far Cry New Dawn. |-| M133 M= Identical to the basic model, the M133 M has no saving grace over the full-length M133. Despite its shorter and more mobile size, the handling of the weapon is still the same as the M133. The M133 M can be fitted with a suppressor, optical sight, extended magazine, and a weapon skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon m133m.jpg|The base model M133 M in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon m133m scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon m133m scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon m133m scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon m133m scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon m133m suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon m133m supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon m133m skin silver.jpg|"Steel Driver" Fc5 weapon m133m skin yellow.jpg|"Wasp Nest" Fc5 weapon m133m skin camogreen.jpg|"Bulrush" Fc5 weapon m133m skin camospeck.jpg|"Desert Floor" Fc5 weapon m133m skin camobrown.jpg|"Scorched Earth" Fc5 weapon m133m skin camoblack.jpg|"Hack and Slash", the Prestige Skin |-| M133 MS= The only variant with different stats, the M133 MS is an ultra-short version of the already shorter M133 M. The M133 MS sacrifices a point off the accuracy and range stats in exchange for a single extra point in the handling stats. Like the other variants, the M133 MS can be fitted with an optical sight, extended magazine, suppressor, and skin. Notably, the M133 MS is the only version without an additional Prestige Skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon m133ms.jpg|The base model M133 MS in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon m133ms scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon m133ms scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon m133ms scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon m133ms scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon m133ms suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon m133ms supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon m133ms skin silver.jpg|"The Grey Hair" Fc5 weapon m133ms skin yellow.jpg|"Killer Bee Killed" Fc5 weapon m133ms skin camogreen.jpg|"Other Side Green" Fc5 weapon m133ms skin camospeck.jpg|"Salt & Pepper" Fc5 weapon m133ms skin camobrown.jpg|"Fanned Flames" |-| M133 "Grand Slam"= A Prestige variant of the base M133, the M133 "Grand Slam" is a variant painted in a Hope County Cougars indigo blue and honey yellow motif for the home team pride. Statistically identical to the base model, the Grand Slam can be fitted with an optical sight, extended magazine, and suppressor, but lacks a skin option as it is a Prestige weapon. Gallery Trivia * M133 is an abbreviated name for the Russian Baikal MP-133 shotgun, which in its original design, does not have an accessory rail on the top. The original pump has also been replaced with that of a Remington 870 shotgun. * Although the in-game M133 has an accessory rail mounted on top of the receiver, there are no additional sights to be unlocked except by the Bull variant, which includes a reflex sight. There is also neither serial number nor "Made in Russia" text on the left side of receiver in-game. This suggests that the weapons were either produced in Kyrat/Rook Islands, and made for the Royal Army/Vaas's pirates, or were smuggled in, and the serial numbers were filed off in order to prevent border security from tracing them back to an arms dealer, had they been caught. They were mostly stolen to Rook Islands, but might have more likely been bought in Kyrat. * All three games that feature the M133 give it an ammo count that suggests it always has a shell in the chamber, but interestingly all three also have an empty reload that explains this. In Far Cry 3 ''and ''Far Cry 4 the animation shows the player character inserting one shell into the magazine tube, pumping the action to chamber it, and then loading the rest, while in Far Cry 5 this is chaged to holding the action open and inserting one shell through the ejection port, then loading the rest into the magazine tube. * A glitch in Far Cry 3 sometime shows, when customizing the M133's paint, a supressor attached, despite in that game, the M133 has no attachments. It can be seen in this video. Tips * It can kill most unarmored or lightly armored enemies with a single shot at close range. * The M133 is made for close quarters, not for hit-and-run like the SPAS-12 since its low rate of fire will endanger the player if they miss a shot. However, Far Cry 4's Bull signature can be handy for stealthy encounters, as it includes a suppressor. * Far Cry 4's M133 has a significantly faster rate of fire when the player is aiming down the sights. Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Signature Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons